


Brother and sister

by Onlybooksandchocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Croatian, Driving, Geek little sister, Gen, Growing Up, SFerakon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, confused older brother, healthy sibling reationship, na hrvatskom, sorry - Freeform
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate
Summary: A brother is tasked with driving his little sister to a science fiction convention. He then realizes he doesn't know his sister at all, he's missed half of her childhood without even realizing it.A short story I wrote for a competition in my school. It won 3rd place. I don't have the will to translate it to English, sorry, maybe someday.





	Brother and sister

„...i zato ti je glazba u _Rouge One_ toliko bitna, Giacchino je ubacio taman dovoljno klasičnih _Star Wars_ djelića tako da ih ljudi prepoznaju i shvate što se događa bez da išta objašnjava. Kada se pojavi naslov filma, on nadoknađuje nedostatak svima poznatog _title crawla_ s nekoliko uvodnih nota glavne _Star Wars_ teme, ali onda ode u potpuno drugom smjeru, koji je prekrasan, i jednako očaravajuć kao i neka druga _Star Wars_ skladba, ali ujedno je i tako, tako tužan, a ne shvatiš o čemu je riječ dokle god ne pogledaš cijeli film...”

Mislim da nikada neće prestati. Imamo još pola sata do Zagreba, plus još pola sata do FER-a, gdje se održava ta njezina konvencija. Učinio sam veliku grešku i pitao je o čemu je taj njezin sajam. Početnička greška, odmah nakon što mi je objasnila kako to nije sajam nego _konvencija ljubitelja znanstvene fantastike,_ nadugačko i naširoko, mi je krenula objašnjavati što tamo misli raditi i zašto je toliko sretna. To je bilo prije skoro dva sata. Imam osjećaj da nije udahnula od trenutka kada me zgroženo pogledala i započela svoju litaniju riječima: „ To nije _sajam_ , braco.” Priča bez točke i zareza, kao da će joj misli pobjeći ako ih ne kaže sve odjednom.

„... i zato sam se ipak odlučila za ovu majcu, _Tengwar_ se baš i ne koristi ali svi znaju kako izgleda tekst na Prstenu, ne? Mislim, trebalo mi je dugo da lijepo nacrtam vilenjačka slova i onda još dosta da ih podebljam bojom...”

„Mhm. Fora.”

Bio je to najelokventniji odgovor koji sam uspio sročiti. Nemam pojma što me pitala. Zapravo nemam pojma što joj je danas, inače jedva da pričamo. Sa  šestnaest  godina razlike između nas, nije ni čudo. M i jenjao sam joj pelene i čuvao ju dok je bila mala, tad je bilo lagano. Nisam siguran je li tako sa svom djecom, ali čuvanje i igranje s Tinom nikad nije iziskiva lo puno truda. Ona bi sama otišla u svoj kutak s igračkama i igrala se bez i jedne riječi, pomičući plišance, drvene kocke i moje stare autiće kako je to priča zaht i jevala. Kad se bolje sjetim, ja nisam nikada bio tako tih kao klinac. Ono malo mutnih sjećanja što ih imam su sva o trčanju po kući, u parku, povremenoj tučnjavi s prijateljima, igranja rata, lovice, žmirke, ljepljive babe... Tina se uvjek igrala sama.  A ko si se htio igrati s njom činilo ti se da je samo usporavaš, da joj je dosadno što ti mora objasniti priču koju ona već zna. Tako da sam znao samo pustiti na miru, pitati je  je li  gladna svakih  nekoliko  sati i  to bi bilo to.

Sad se pitam jesam li gadno uprskao stvar. Mislio sam da je ona uvjek takva šutljiva. Priznajem, dok sam bio na faksu nisam obraćao preveliku pozornost na nju kad bih došao kući. Mamino kuhanje je bilo bitnije, a prepirke s tatom oko mojih ocjena i budućnosti zamornije od  sestrinog tihog pitanja hoću li joj pročitati priču prije spavanja. I sad a ona ima petnaest godina,  a  ja  se  osjećam staro i  blago izgubljeno. Kako je tek našim roditeljima? Jedno d i jete im je već godinama zaposleno i vide ga samo za blagdane, a drugo... ili priča kao da nezna stat' ili šuti i bulji u jednu točku malčice predugo. Jučer za ručkom je to napravila, buljila je u zdjelu s kuhanim povrćem barem pet minuta. I onda se nasm i ješila, pa namrštila i nastavila jesti. Jezivo.

Odjednom sam prim i jetio da je neprirodno tiho u autu. Bujica riječi je prestala.  Krajičkom oka vidim da gleda na mobitel. 

Dobro, barem je to normalno za nekog njezine dobi.

Došli smo do Zagreba, gužva nije bila strašna ali trebat će nam neko vrijeme do FER-a. Iako sam već znao otprilike koliko dugo će ostati, svejedno sam je pitao do kada joj konvencija traje.

„ O dosta ljudi će ostati do ponoći, tad je kraj. Ali zadnji kviz koji me zanima je u sedam i nešto. Ne znam koliko će dugo potrajati, ali trebala bi biti gotova oko osam.” Malo se namrštila gledajući u sliku rasporeda na mobitelu.

„Samo me nazovi prije no što budeš gotova, ok? Trebat će mi malo vremena da dođem a ne želim da čekaš vani sama.”

„Naravno.” Nastavila je promatrati zgrade u prolazu.

Više neznam što da kažem. Kad sam bio u srednjoj mrzio sam kada bi me pitali: „ Kako je u školi?” „Imaš li djevojku?” i sve slične varijacije. Ne znam dovoljno o konvenciji da je pitam nešto ali... uv i jek se mogu držati klasika.  Samo što nismo stigli no FER-a.

„ Ne pričaj sa strancima. Ne zaboravi javiti mami da si stigla. Ako trebaš nešto novca ima u pretincu ispred tebe...” Bože, zvučim kao naša baka.

Tina me počastila mrkim pogledom  _Ne budi glup_ vrste koji je bio strašniji od onog naše majke. Mora da su obje ponosne. Isprva nije ništa rekla na moju tiradu obveznih upozorenja starijeg brata, tek je kad sam parkirao nedaleko od zgrade fakulteta rekla: „ Imam okrugli stol na temu  uporabe CGI-a naspram tradicionalnijim specijalnim efektima u modernim SF  filmovima i serijama tako da ću morati barem malo pričati sa strancima, mami sam već poslala poruku, imam para al' svejedno hvala.”

I s time je žustro otvorila vrata i zakoraknula iz auta.  Ali nije potpuno izašla, već se, na moje veliko iznenađenje, okrenula i pitala me: „ Hoćeš sa mnom? Na Sferakon?”

Nisam ni registrirao što me pitala prije no što je nastavila pričati. „Mislim ne moraš naravno, ali ima taj jedan kviz na koji sam htjela ići a minimum za sudjelovanje je dvoje pa...”

Iz nekog razloga vratio mi se poznati refleks da kažem ne, da smislim neki izgovor i ostavim je tu samu i vratim se u mir i tišinu svog stana. Isti osjećaj koji sam imao i kada bi me ona svaki put kao dijete pitala da joj pričam priču ili igram se s njom. Nisam ni primjetio da me već godinama nije pitala da išta radim s njom. Nisam ni znao koliko su mi ta pitanja nedostajala tijekom godina.

Ovo mi je posljednji pokušaj. Ako sad ne kažem da, mislim da ću zauvjek izgubiti svoju mlađu sestru. Više me nikada neće pitati da joj čitam _Hobbita_ za laku noć ali mogu ići s njom na kviz. Bilo je lakše odgovoriti jednom kad sam se tog sjetio.

„ Da, naravno.” Oboje smo izašli iz auta. Zaključao sam ga i spremio ključeve u džep traperica. „ O čemu je kviz?”

Nisam ni primjetio da se smiješi od uha do uha dok nisam pogledao prema njoj kad je odgovorila: „  Kapetani brodova Zvjezdane Flote.” 

Nemam blagog pojma što to znači. Svejedno sam se nasmiješio i kimnuo glavom. Ona mora da je znala što mislim jer je počela pričati sada mi već poznatom brzinom. Došli smo do stepenica fakulteta i počeli se penjati.

„Vidiš u _Star Treku_ ima dosta zvja+ezdanih brodova, a svi imaju svoje kapetane i kapetanice. Najpoznatiji kapetani su Kirk i Picard ali nekako mi je Janeway najdraža...”

Ovaj put sam je prekinuo pitanjem,  ako  ću  već  sudjelovati u ovom kvizu s njom, mogao bih barem biti od neke koristi. „Picard je onaj ćelavi, zar ne?” Mutno se sjećam nje kako sjedi ispred  TV -a i citira govor zajedno s nekim ćelavim starijim čovjekom.

„Da! Bravo brate, još ćeš biti od neke pomoći.” Vragolasto se nasmiješila i vrata. Oko nas su svi imali majce s natpisima iz serija i filmova, neki su čak bili i u kostimima. Dvoje nas je takvih dočekalo na pultu i pozdravilo sa: „ Dobrodošli na Gallifrey. Molimo ovdje napišite svoje ime i broj trenutne reinkarnacije.”

U što sam se to uvalio?


End file.
